Adorable
by Vextis
Summary: Dirk finds John and Dave together past bed time. Being the responsible Bro that he is, Dirk walks John home to Jane's house- only to find that Jake is babysitting and Jane is out. After taking his utter betrayal rather hard, Jake invites Dirk inside. The days go on and the two pairs have to overcome obstacles ;) NSFW & FLUFF- Jake/Dirk and John/Dave.
1. Chapter 1

'What was that?' Dirk thought to himself as a low moan drifts down the hallway. After replacing his glasses and dog-earring his book, he shifts to his feet. The floor creaked under his heavy step as Dirk glided down the hallway. Another moan trickled under Dave's door and into Dirk's listening ear. Sighing, he pushed open the door. John let out a little scream and pulled off of Dave. The two were entwined on the bed, John straddling Dave around the waist. He gave a cool smile as he sat up, "Oh hey Big Bro".

John sat sheepishly on the corner of the bed, obviously embarrassed. Red flushed his cheeks. He hung his head, dark hair sweeping around his darling face. His glasses were offset due to the boys' activities.

"Hey Little Bro, what did I tell you about John sneaking in after lights out?" Dirk's tiered voice filled the room without effort.

"Not to." John speaks up, "I'm really sorry- it was all my fault!". Tears rush down his pale face. Dave looks shocked at his boyfriend's reaction and remains motionless. Dirk drops to a knee and lifts John's chin.

"Hey little buddy, it's alright no need to cry. Just don't do it again, OK?" John nods enthusiastically, wiping the tears from his face. "Ok. Let's get you home." They all stand and Dave approaches the door. "Not you Little Bro, you better stay. Go to bed would you?" Dave rolls his eyes, gives John a peck on the cheek, and rolls back into bed.

John's tears were dry by the time they reached Cane's house. White siding and blue roofing made it eerily happy. It was dark now. The moon was hidden and the stars' glow lit the street. John had to resist the urge to splash in the puddles made from yesterday's rain. Yellow light reflected up onto his CONVERSE as he floated over them. They approach the front door and John's chest constricts. What will he say? He was never a trouble maker and was sensitive to yelling. Dirk knocks firmly on the door. The following seconds felt like hours as they stood there in silence.

The door swept open to reveal not Jane, but Jake. He wore his classic get up and his hair was slightly messed. The giddy grin he wore on his face faded when he saw John. Replaced with confusion, Sake's expression made John's stomach churn with guilt.

"Wha...what? I thought you were in bed John."

"He was camping out in Dave's room. " Dirk's tone wasn't angry but casual, "Where's Jane?".

"Out, I'm babysitting tonight... You lied to me John?" Hurt swept over Jake and he grimaced. Regret overtook John completely as he began to cry again.

" I am so sorry Ja-" he began, but Jake interrupted him- tears flowing from his eyes.

"Just go to bed." He didn't yell, only whispered. At this point, for John, it was worse. Sobbing, the boy ran up the stairs and into his room. He threw himself onto his bed and bawled himself to sleep.

Downstairs, Jake struggles to control his emotions. Trying to calm the sensitive man down, Dirk pulls him into a hug. His body is warm and firm. Jake was always secretly a hug person. He holds on longer than he should have, but Dirk doesn't notice. Finally pulling away from the cozy chest, Jake pulls Dirk inside.

"I just can't believe he'd do that to me!" He wipes his eyes and sits on the couch with one leg tucked underneath him. Dirk follows suit, leaning back into the plush sofa.

"They're just kids, nothing personal dude."Dirk tries to reassure Jake, who is wringing his hands like no tomorrow. Realizing his efforts are ineffective, he abruptly grabs Jake by his chin, pulling his face to face his own. Jake looks surprised but doesn't pull away.

"Calm. Down." His voice is soothing and He can feel Dirk's hot breath on his nose. The men remain this way for what seems like an eternity. Dirk is the first to pull away. Jake exhales deeply and slumps into the couch.

"Do you think he hates me?" He whispers to break the thick silence.

"No way! No one could ever hate you Jake, you're too adorable to e-" realizing what he'd said, Dirk slams his jaw shut. Jakes gloomy demeanour instantly shifts to glee.

"You think I'm adorable?" He asks, bouncier than a rubber ball.

"Uhhhhh..." Dirk desperately searches for an excuse. Jake explodes with giddy excitement and bounds up from the couch.

"Do you really mean it Dirk?"

"Of course." Accepting the fact that no excuse could justify his words, he decided to roll with it. He was adorable after all and his glee only increased the trait. Dirk stood, trying to play it cool. He leaned back and smiled his winning smile. He is just so cool! Jake is overwhelmed. 'This super cool guy just said I'm adorable!' Screamed Jake in his head. With a scream of glee, he launches himself into a cartwheel. Too much power. Botched the trick and was spiralling towards the ground. He let out another shriek, this one out of fear. Just before he hits the carpet, hard arms wrap around his chest and pull him up. Dizzy, Jake slams his eyes shut. When he no longer feels like he's spinning, he realizes the hands on his back holding him up. Letting out a sigh, he drowsily opens his eyes to see Dirk inches away. The hands grow hot on his spine and Jake shivers.

"Slow down there cowboy." Dirk's voice is rough as if it hadn't been used in a thousand years. Shivers course through Jake once more. They are so close but Jake only wants to be closer. The thought catches him of guard and sends nervous giggles through the air.

Dirk can't hold back anymore- he is just too darn cute. He knows it's wrong, but he's never felt so right when he closes the distance between their lips. Warm and soft, Sake's lips invite him deeper. The kiss grows passionate and Dirk dips him lower. Sake's hands adventure through his hair and tug lightly. Dirk pulls away and hauls Jake to his feet, that cocky smile taunting him. They stand there embraced until Jake runs his hand down Dirks bicep and locks fingers. Armed with a smile of his own, he drags the blonde towards the guest bedroom.

Once inside, Jake closes the door and pushes his back to it. Dirk presses against him, holding his hands on the door. 'Oh that wicked smile!' Thinks Jake playfully, biting his lip. Dirk's will snaps and he kisses his neck. Jake moans in approval. Both men are tense as their bodies collide. Their heat mingling into a single hot cloud. Dirk trails kisses over to his partners collarbone, prominent due to strain. Little noises of pleasure weasel out of Sake's throat, thick with anticipation. Taking the hint, Dirk plunges his tongue into English's mouth. Jake was taken by surprise. He was soon gasping for air and Dirk took a step back, removing his shirt.

He eyed the hot mess in front of him, taking it all in. If Sake's hair was messy before, it was crazy now. Dirk liked crazy. English had dirty half smile plastered on his face and his glasses were crooked. His green over-shirt was hanging off one shoulder and his shorts hung low on his hips- revealing more tempting bronze skin. Dirk had never realized how attractive Jake was until now. There were always fleeting thoughts of admiration but this was real. This was perfect.

During Dirk's daze, Jake approached him, knocking him back on the bed. Dirk crawled backwards and English straddled him. Kissing his jaw, Jake slowly removed his over shirt and tossed it on the floor. He pulled away, sitting up strait on Dirk's waist. He but his lip and grasped at the bottom hem of his tee. Dirk watched, fascinated, as Jake pulled of his shirt. His modest muscles twitched as he flicked that garment also to the floor. He hides his fitness well under his layers.

Dirk's curiosity gets the best of him as he runs his hands up Sake's thighs to his sides. Warmth pulsates from the bare skin. Sake's breath catches as Dirk adventures lower. Letting out a moan, English leans down to meet Dirk's lips. This kiss is stronger and hungrier than the other ones. Jake can feel a hardness form underneath him and begins to grind his hips into it. Now it's Dirk's turn to moan.

"J-Jake!" Breathless Jake pulls away and focus' on this motion. Dirk's hands flutter down English's chest to the zipper of his shorts. After a gentle caress of the groin, he reaches around pulls Sake's ass towards him. The grinding intensifies. Both men are sweating when it finally slows. Dirk returns his attention to the zipper, pulling it down. He reaches in and pulls Sake's member out from his boxers. English moans loudly and his dick quivers. Dirk was aghast at how big it was; his mouth watered. He pulled Jake into a kiss and began stroking the tip. Jake was soon as hard as Dirk. He reached to grab his partners dick and was blocked by his jeans. Frustrated, Jake pulled hard on the belt loops and revealed a pulsating cock.

He gently grabbed the member and began tugging on it. Both men gradually became more aroused. Jake brushed Dirk's hand away and clutched both cocks at once. The dicks pressed against each other forcefully. Dirk let out a moan of surprise. Jake began to grind again, this time members in hand. As his hips rocked back and forth their cocks rubbed harshly against each other. Jake spit on their dicks to lubricate the arrangement. Dirk moaned and followed Sake's hips, occasionally slapping his ass. As their moans increased in sound, so did their pleasure.

"Ugh, I-I'm gunna cum, Dirk!" Jake panted. Dirk drastically increased his humps and grabbed Sake's ass. He licked his fingers and circled Sake's asshole.

"Oh my GOD! DIRK! DIRK, yes please don't stop. I'm your little whore. FUCK ME like I'm your little slut."

Dirk plunged his fingers into Sake's ass and began to pump violently. English's moans grew to the point of screams. Juices flowed down their chafing cocks. Dirk could feel Jake draw close and preformed one last hard grind. It was too much for Jake. He explodes all over Dirk's belly,

warm sticky cum shooting out of his dick. With a final shriek of ecstasy, Jake collapses onto Dirk. Both men lay there and pant violently for a few minutes. Slowly Jake sits up and brings his face down to Dirk's chest. Making hard eye contact, English licks his cream off of Dirk, moving lower and lower.

When all of Sake's cum is licked up, his mouth lays a trail of kisses down to Dirk's cock. Strider has yet to release. Grasping the monster, Jake positions himself over his pelvis. The dick is wet with precum and spit, however, it has never looked so delicious. English lowers his mouth onto the tip of the cock. A low moan escapes Dirk. Taking it as a good sign, Jake takes the entire dick into his mouth- sucking hard. His head bobs up and down slowly at first, but then faster and faster. Dirk reaches a hand down and presses it to the back of Sake's head, pushing himself deeper into his mouth. His hips rock with the motion.

"How does that dick taste, English?" Dirk chuckles between moans.

"So...fucking...good...Dirk!" Jake can feel Dirk approach the finish line and stops sucking. Dirk whines with want.

"Do you want to fuck me in the ass Dirk?" Jake asks biting his lip and stroking himself.

"Fuck yes!" Moans strider as he flips Jake onto his back. Dirk swiftly removes all remaining articles of clothing and tosses them aside. Giggling, English lifts his legs for easier access. Dirk sucks on his fingers then rubs Sake's asshole again. With his other hand he searches the bedside for some kind of lubricant. He finds a container of Vaseline and pries it open. Removing his fingers from Sake's tight ass, Dirk shoves them into the lube. He then rubs a thin layer on his cock. Bending down, Strider began to lick Sake's ass. Moaning in pleasure, English strokes his own cock. His tongue swirls in circles then plunges into Jake.

"Ah..Ah..Ah..Yes. Dirk!" He cries. Pulling away Dirk aims his slick member at English's entrance.

Gently pushing himself in, Dirk moans in anticipation.

"Ow... Don't stop.. Keep going Dirk!" Once he's entirely inside of Jake, Strider lets out a sigh of relief.

"Are you ready slut?"

"Yes give it to me!" And with that Dirk slid out of the right asshole and began to pound it. Jake squealed with every thrust. Dirk felt himself come close to the end. He fucked English even harder and faster.

"Do you want me to cum in you slut?" He asked as he slapped Sake's ass.

"Uh..huh" English whimpered. Sweat trickled down Dirk's chest and he cried out as he blew his load into Sake's ass.

"JAKE!"

He pulled out and fell beside English. Hot cum poured out of his gaping ass and he wished he could taste it. After Dirk caught his breath he pulled Jake into a deep kiss. Their bodies entangled and hands traveled. After what felt like the best of a lifetime, Jake closes his eyes and snuggles into Dirk's chest.

"Dirk...?" He whispers as he nuzzles deeper into Strider.

"Hmmm?" The thick sound vibrates through his warm chest.

"Do you still think I'm adorable?"

"No." Dirk replies without hesitation. Jake freezes in time. His stomach fell through the bed and has left him empty.

"I think you're sexy, and adorable!" Dirk finishes, pulling a blanket up over their bodies. Jake is overwhelmed with relief and begins to giggle into Dirk. Strider looks down to see Jake and kisses him on the nose.

"I love you."


	2. Chapter 2 - Monsters

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: rgb(34, 34, 34); background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Opening his eyes- Dirk pulls the earth tone walls into focus. 'Where am I?', he thinks to himself as he rolls onto his back. His memory is a bit blurry. A soft blanket is draped across his body and he is alone in a queen size bed. A cool breeze from a nearby open window causes him to snuggle deeper into sheets. That is when he noticed that he was completely naked. Not sure if he should be scared or overjoyed, Dirk sits up and scans the room. Pieces of clothes are scattered about on the floor and the door is ajar. His eye catches on a green garment and it all floods back as if a dam had broken. Jake. The cartwheel, the catch, the euphoria! Suddenly awake, Dirk gets out of bed and roughly tugs on his jeans. He is still buttoning them up as he pushes through the unclosed door./spanspan style="font-size:10.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:  
color:#222222"br / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Cheerful whistling echo's softly through the house. Coming around the corner, Dirk is suddenly confronted by John and Jake at the dinner table. A stack of flap-jacks on each of their plates. Jake is emptying a syrup bottle onto them as he looks up at Dirk. The whistling halts mid tune and awkward silence fills the room. Blush fills Jakes face and John turns to stare wide eyed. 'Jake is beautiful in the morning' dirk thinks to himself, grinning./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""I would offer you a plate Dirk, but 'No Shirt, No Service', you know how it is!" Jake giggled. Dirk suddenly realised that he was standing there half naked in the kitchen. John's eyes remained the size of the moon and Dirks face flushed, suddenly embarrassed./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Uhhhh..." Dirk scratched his head searching for an explanation. Once he came to terms that he had none, he just murmured "I'll be right back." and headed back down the hallway. 'Idiot!' he swore under his breath as he put the rest of his clothes on. Once fully clothed, Dirk returned to the kitchen to find a dazzling stack of pancakes at an open chair. Jake smiled cheerfully as the other man's jaw dropped in awe at the masterpiece. John was nowhere to be seen. Sitting down, Dirk readied himself for the best breakfast he'd ever had. They were as fluffy as clouds and as sweet as Jake's smile. Once his plate was finished, he looked over at English, who was staring dreamily at him. Placing his cutlery on his plate, Dirk returned a dirty smile. Their gaze held strong- as if re-living last night's activities- until John flew down the stairs./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Byeeeeee!" he wailed as he glided out the door, backpack in hand. Jake jumped to his feet and hustled to the open doorway, "Bye John! Have a good day at school!". They waved enthusiastically at each other until John disappeared into the horizon. Sighing, Jake closed the door and returned to the table. By then Dirk had already cleared it and begun to wash the dishes./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""You don't have to do that!" Jake cried and tried to take cloth from him. Dirk- being the taller male- simply held the treasure above his head with a sly grin. Jake jumped and reached for the cloth only to find that it was hopeless. Collapsing into Dirk's chest, he sighed./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Fine. At least let me dry!" he begged, reaching for the other towel. Dirk grunted and resumed the scrubbing. They cleaned the dishes in silence. Not the awkward "night after" silence but a peaceful bliss sort of silence. Sliding the final plate into the cupboard, Jake turned and pressed his back against it. His eyes were closed but he could feel Dirk's hot gaze./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Jake?" a single tear slips from Jake's eye. "Oh, Jake!" Dirk draws closer and flicks the tear away- holding him in an embrace, "What's wrong?". Jake collapses into Dirk. Hot tears pour freely and soak his shirt./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Nothing" Jake cries, "I'm just so happy!". Smiling Dirk hugs him tighter./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""So am I" he whispers, "So am I"/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"The men remain embraced for what felt like hours. Jake reaches up and entangles his fingers in Dirks messy hair and pulls their lips together. The kiss started out soft, but hardened as passion filled them. Dirk was always a good kisser. Their mouths dance with rhythm until he bites Jake's bottom lip. Surprised Jake gasps, giving Dirk an opportunity. Thrusting his tongue deep into Jake, Dirk lets out a moan of satisfaction. Jake fights for dominance- but eventually resigns, letting Dirk take control. The men grind their bodies together and let out noises of pleasure. Dirk is the first to pull away. They breathe heavily and stare into each other's eyes. Orange and Green./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""I have to make sure Dave left for school." pants Dirk, stepping back. Jake nervously fiddles with his hands and bites his lip./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""But you'll be back... right?" he whispers, staring at the ground. Dirk swiftly grabs Jake's chin and pulls it up, forcing eye contact./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Of course." he purrs then gives Jake a farewell kiss. Grinning, he jogs out the door, leaving Jake alone in the kitchen./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Jake stands frozen until the door shuts. Then he falls to the ground, red in his cheeks. One hand covers his mouth as he giggles uncontrollably. A feeling of light and excitement fills him and all he can think is 'Dirk!'./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"An uncontrollable grin possess' Dirk as he makes his way down the street. Crisp morning air nips at his cheek and tussles his hair. He should be cold but he has never been warmer. Dirk tugs at the neck of his shirt as if it was strangling him. A wisp of steam is released into the chilled air. He bites his lip as he thinks of Jake. Closing his eyes, Dirk relives the last few minutes of their encounter. 'No' he thinks, 'Not here.' and he continues down the sidewalk./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"The neighbourhood is empty as all the children are at school- it isspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanspan class="aqj"Tuesday/spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanafter all. Dirk loved this place. Bright houses lined either side of the road and flowers bloomed in every garden. The people were kind and happy here. A perfect place to start a family. Dirk's stomach knotted and he felt a tinge of guilt. He did have a family. He had Dave. 'Fine' he thought, 'The perfect place to extend a family'. Content with his reasoning, Dirk increased his pace./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"When he finally reached the front door, Dirk pushed it open. The house was empty. Good. Sometimes Dave would sleep through his alarm and be late for school. Dirk didn't want the teacher's to think he was incompetent. He removed his shoes and hurried up the stairs. 'I could really use a shower'/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"When Jake woke up on the floor, he was confused. But as he remembered the butterflies reanimated in his stomach. 'No' he thought, 'Not again'. He stood and used the cupboard to steady himself. He wasn't sure if he was dizzy from Dirk or gravity, but he was light-headed nonetheless. Making his way down the hall, Jake hoped he had enough time to have a shower before Dirk got back. Or, even better, that he wouldn't. 'No' he thought, 'Stop that.' but he couldn't help but to giggle. Jake felt his face heat as hot as the shower water as he recalled Dirk's touch. He bit his lip. 'I hope he comes back.'/spanbr / br / br / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrring. The lunch bell snapped John out of his dream like state. It is probably not very productive to think of Dave during math class, but John couldn't help himself. Scrambling to gather his supplies he spilled his pencils on the floor. Dave will be waiting for him behind the shed. Heat rushes to John's cheeks, he can't keep him waiting. After gathering his belongings, he rushes down the hallway to his locker. Two large figures wearing football jackets guard it. John stops dead in his tracks. 'Oh no'. His heart stops and his innards fall to the floor. 'Not today please.' he begs, 'Have they seen me? Can I still make a break for it?' The figures begin to move in John's direction. It's too late./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Hey nerd, where do you think you're going?" The taller of the two booms. This is Marcus. His sandy blonde hair makes him the "sexiest" boy in school./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Yeah squirt, you scared?" The shorter one jaunts. This is Riley. His night black hair makes him the second "sexiest" boy is school. John lowers his head and tries to push past the two. 'Not today' he pleads inwardly. Too late. The jocks push John into the lockers, his books go flying. No one in the hallway is phased. This is hardly a rare occurrence./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Are you going to meet your boyfriend, faggot?" Marcus asks, gripping John by his collar and slamming him into his locker again. John yelps in pain./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Please!" He begs, "Put me down!". John's face is wet with tears./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Oh I'll put you down." Spit Marcus and he lifts John further off the ground. Riley cackles manically and slaps his knee. With one final thrust into the lockers, Marcus dropped John. He hit the floor with a thud, and curled into a fetal position./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Faggot" Marcus sneered once more as he and Riley exchanged pats on the back and high fives- since beating up a defenceless thirteen year old is a great accomplishment. The hallways adjusted to the tumour that slumped on the ground. Redirecting its flow without hesitation. Not a single sole looked twice at the pile of John sobbing in the hallway. It's a cruel world they say. Kids will be kids they say. John pushed himself up and wiped his face on his sleeve. Dave will be waiting. His shaky hands unlocked his locker and shoved the disarrayed books inside. John pulls his hood up and tries to survive the short walk through the hallway./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Once outside, John scurries to the shed. The ratty building was barely standing up. It looked as if it was made from Popsicle sticks and gum. He pushes his hood off and wipes his face to ensure no evidence of the encounter survived. Then, putting on his best fake smile, skipped around the shed./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"With a sigh, Dirk held onto the last few rhythmic drops of hot water. He could feel the temperature slipping and knew he would soon have to vacate his solace. He ran his hand through his wet hair and closed his eyes. Letting the droplets pound down on him, he cranked the heat to the final setting. Not too much longer now. He was suddenly very tired and the thought of leaving this warmth haunted him. However, after a few minutes surviving in an icy tundra, he hopes to find warmth again in Jake. With that thought, Dirk flicked the water off and pushed the sliding door. The small room was steamy. Every reflect-able surface caked in fog. After fastening a towel around his waist, Dirk wipes a circle onto the mirror. Looking into his own orange eyes, he studied himself. He adjusted his hair and flexed in the mirror. 'Yeah' he affirmed to himself, 'Jake will like that' and with a cocky grin he ventured out into cold./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Droplets go flying as the mighty Jake shakes out his mane. Sitting on the bed wearing nothing but a towel, he has just exited the shower. He holds his head in his hands and lets his mind drift. His heart fills with warmth as he thinks of this morning's events. He had woken up and had a shower early that morning. He prepared John for school in a pleasant daze, on a high from the night before. He made a large bounty of flap-jacks but he hadn't expected Dirk to wake so early. Jake was completely surprised when Dirk appeared. He almost got lost in his hard chest lines and intriguing tattoo. You could never tell just how muscular the man was with his shirt on. Plus he wasn't the douche type- flexing and washing his car shirtless. Although, now when Jake thought about it he wished Dirk would show off his body more. Jake bit his lip. He was so goddamn attractive he deserved to show it. In that kitchen he had been embarrassed. He should've just flexed his peck and made Jake squeal in his seat. Oh that body. How hard and chiselled it was. He probably wasn't even wearing boxers. Jake felt his heart lunge and he bit his lip harder. The warmth in his heart drifted downward./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""I can't do this right now " Jake whispered, standing. He walked to the bathroom where his clothes lay. Before he can put them on he looks up into the mirror. He sees a meagre man staring back. He plays with his hair but is unable to find a way he likes it. He looks at his face. 'So childish' he thinks and gazes down at his body. He is not ripped like Dirk. He is only skinny to the point where his muscles have no choice but to be prominent. He runs his finger over skin blemishes below his belly button. 'I'm hardly perfect' he ponders, 'Not like Dirk'/spanbr / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br / !-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dirk stepped out into the beating sunshine. It was nearly noon and warmth laid across the back of his neck. Making his way back down the sidewalk connecting Jake and himself, Dirk grew nervous. His hands played with a free thread that hung from the hem of his shirt. Sprinklers sprayed water over the baking grass as younglings ran through them . They squealed with joy when their mom came out with ice cream. Dirk chuckled to himself. Kids will be kids. He felt a certain longing grow within himself. Why is it now all of a sudden he wanted kids? Sure he had Dave, but he is all grown now. He wondered if Jake wanted kids. As he approached Jane's front door, he hoped he did. He really hoped he did./p  
p class="MsoNormal"John skipped around the corner his usual cheery self. Dave looked up and felt himself smile./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey John, what took you so long? You know the more your late the more I wonder if you have a secret boyfriend!" Surprise blush ran to John's cheeks, along with a flash of longing. Longing to tell Dave why he was always late; but the idea was flicked away instantaneously. The flash was too quick for anyone to decipher its meaning./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh Dave!" John giggled, punching him in the arm. His boyfriend never wasted time. Dave recoiled from the hit and knocked John on his back- straddling him. Snickering, he pushed John's balled fists into the grass above his head./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I win" he whispers, inching their faces closer. It was John who reached up and closed the gap between their lips. Dave was in awe. John never starts a kiss, but today he was more passionate than ever. They closed their eyes and let their tongues do the work. A tear slipped from John's eye and he was glad Dave's were closed. At least he had this. At least he had Dave. As long as they were together, John would survive./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Knock. Kno-. The door swung open halfway through his knock. In the doorway stood Jake- fresh and smiling. Dirk felt a smile drift to his lips as well. 'It's contagious' he thought as he stepped inside./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey Jake." he whispered once the door was closed. Jake looked up at him and pulled the men together./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""We don't have to be quiet!" he gripped Dirk by his hair and reached so their lips would touch. Dirk's hand held Jake by the small of his back. The kiss hardened and their interlocking lips grew in passion. Dirk pulled off first. His hand span style="font-size:10.0pt;line-height:  
115%;font-family:Times New Romanmso-fareast-language:EN-CA"resting on Jake./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size:10.0pt;font-family:Times New Romanmso-fareast-language:  
EN-CA""Let's watch a movie, what about that Avatar you always talk about?" He mumbled. Jake's eyes lit up with excitement. He let his hand fall down Dirk's arm and grasped his hand. He lead him to the living room and pushed him onto the couch. Dirk watched as Jake prepared the movie. He was so bouncy and excited. A soft smile rode Dirk's lips and he relaxed. The movie began and the lights flicked off. The cathode glow illuminated them in dim light. Jake jumped onto the sofa and curled up into Dirk. His warmth acted as a blanket. Thump thump. Thump thump. Jake closed his eyes and let the sound of his heart sing him to sleep. Dirk could feel the tension ease out of English and smiled a smile no one could see. A loving smile. He too let his lids fall and slid into a gentle slumber./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size:10.0pt;font-family:Times New Romanmso-fareast-language:  
EN-CA" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size:10.0pt;font-family:Times New Romanmso-fareast-language:  
EN-CA"Brrrrrrrrrring! The bell signalled the end of lunch. With a gasp John pulled his lips of Dave's. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size:10.0pt;font-family:Times New Romanmso-fareast-language:  
EN-CA""I can't be late for class again!" exclaimed John, struggling to be free of Dave's grip. Dave released him and sat back on John. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size:10.0pt;font-family:Times New Romanmso-fareast-language:  
EN-CA""If only you weren't such a stickler for the rules" he sighed and helped his boyfriend up. John brushed the grass off his jeans and glanced at Dave. He was chill, he is always chill. Not a single fret weighed on him. He was care free and happy. Maybe Dave could help. If he could take some pain off of John's hands maybe things wouldn't be so bad. No. He would not burden his boyfriend for his own selfish reasons. What if Dave realises what a loser he really was and took the one thing John had left, him. The risk was too high. He would not tell him. He would not tell anyone. Not Jane or Jake. Not Dirk or Roxy. No one. He was alone. Dave gripped John by his hoodie, pulling them together./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size:10.0pt;font-family:Times New Romanmso-fareast-language:  
EN-CA"" See ya." he murmured before connecting their lips one last time. Pulling away, he winked and started towards the main entrance./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size:10.0pt;font-family:Times New Romanmso-fareast-language:  
EN-CA""See ya" whispered John as he flicked his hood up and wandered in the opposite direction. He would not make it to next class, he decided. He kicked a stone. It scraped along the pavement and hit a tree. He would say he fell asleep on the playground. He halted to look at the impacted tree. A small wood lay behind it. Not a vast forest that had wolves or bears, but it was big enough to get lost in for a day. He could go. He could wander alone for a bit and talk to the birds. The birds always listen. He stepped off the path and into the thicket./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size:10.0pt;font-family:Times New Romanmso-fareast-language:  
EN-CA"Pine needles crunched underfoot and each step sunk into the moss. Within minutes John could no longer see civilization. Good. He kept on. Tall trees surrounded him and provided an umbrella. They blocked out the sun. Cool air felt good in his lungs. This air was fresh, not contaminated by cars and factories. Fallen trees lay scattered about, broken and rotting. Like John on the inside. They couldn't fight the force of gravity anymore. Some were alone and on the ground while others leaned against those around it. A friend trying to keep it up. As heart lifting as it may seem, they too will fall. They only difference is its not only the troubled one who will parish, but also those who tried to help./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size:10.0pt;font-family:Times New Romanmso-fareast-language:  
EN-CA"John swore he would never do that too his friends. He would never do this to Dave. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size:10.0pt;font-family:Times New Romanmso-fareast-language:  
EN-CA"The deeper he wandered into the forest the darker it got; both outside and inside John. Maybe it would be better if he never returned- if he disappeared forever. He wanted to walk for an eternity through these woods. Through these unbiased trees, by these peaceful animals. He wanted to release the people around him from their chains of friendship. He wanted to cut the strings and let them fly. He has always been a weight grounding them. If he can give them anything to make up for his years of holding them back it would be to let them free. He trudged deeper into the trees. It became more and more difficult to manoeuvre through them. He finally gave up. Falling to his knees he let out a cry. Hot tears splashed down his face. He pounded the ground with his fists, pretending it was Marcus. He sobbed and fought until all his energy had been drained. He was suddenly very tiered. Like years of stress had come crashing down on him. He slumped down into a ball on the soft moss. He felt it tickle his cheek and embrace his form. The birds sang him a lullaby until he drifted into a deep sleep. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size:10.0pt;font-family:Times New Romanmso-fareast-language:  
EN-CA"John lay there, blue on his sweater and in his heart. It was too much for such a kind boy. He didn't know Marcus' father beat him every night or that Riley's mother was an alcoholic. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. It's hard to have sympathy for those who grind you under their heel. 'Be the better man' they say. 'Kids will be kids' they say. So which are they? Men or Kids? They spill excuses like BP spills oil. The holes in their logic are ignored until it's gone too far. Neither Kids nor Men hold others against walls and beat them till they bleed. That. Is the work of a Monster/span/p 


End file.
